Hokage's whore
by DingDongDenied
Summary: So apparently the Hokage is stressed out and over worked. His friends think he should release some stress. Let's go to a whore house, shall we? NaruSasu. Age difference. Yaoi (Ongoing. If people are interested I will continue this story.)
1. Chapter 1

Kakashi stood in silence, his back straight, hands latched smartly behind his back and eyeballing his Hokage. Highly amused.

He was staring at a zombie. A 'what the fuck' face over his features, grateful that it was hidden behind his mask.

He watched the blonde, trying his hardest not to snigger at the stubborn attempts the man was making to keep his eyes from shutting. Never had he seen Naruto so exhausted- or frustrated, it was actually quite an odd thing for Kakashi to see. Normally, Naruto was this proud, workaholic with a sharp eye for good work and no slacking, but Kakashi truly was trying his hardest not to laugh as Naruto had literally... donked his head onto his desk from exhaustion. It looked so out of character for the man- baring in mind Naruto was six foot, three inches and never did anything like as much as a joke.

Kakashi shook his head with a low chuckle and walked over to the desk Naruto currently face planted, coughed when he was only staring down at the blonde hair. He removed his mask, dragging it down his chin.

"Hokage-"

"Damn it Kakashi, I told you not to call me that."

The man groaned and lifted his head up, giving a lazy scratch to his scalp while attempting to look up at his friend. His eyes were heavy and had dark rings underneith Kakashi noticed. Kakashi narrowed his eyes in concern, blue ones rolled at him, obviously knowing what that look was for. Even though Naruto was thirty-two years of age, Kakashi still tried to look after him like he did when Naruto was fifteen- not like Naruto was stupid, he was far from it but he still done silly little mistakes..

... Like not sleeping for two days in a row.

"Naruto.." Kakashi began, breathing out his name in a strained sigh, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Naruto glanced up at him, "You shouldn't work yourself like this, you know we have Tsunade to help anytime you want a break." Kakashi finished, narrowing his eyes at the blonde who was already at the door. Halfway through that sentence Naruto had stood up and grabbed the huge pile of files and papers he was leaning on, obviously not wanting to hear the same thing Kakashi always drummed into his head. As Naruto walked past, the size of Naruto honestly put Kakashi's proud build and height to shame, just looking at the amount of files Naruto was holding effortlessly would make a normal man struggle with both hands- and Naruto was only holding them with one.

"It's not necessary, Kakashi. You know full well I'm fine on my own." Naruto said, opening the door while his other hand held all of the documents in place. He glanced at Kakashi, his eyes gesturing him to lead the way out the door. Kakashi obeyed and walked out of the door, Naruto following silently and shutting the door after. "I don't know how many times you've said this to me, but you know you get the same answer every single time." Naruto huffed.

Kakashi noticed his voice was deep and croaky, obviously the tiredness running him down. He glanced up at his Hokage, honestly concerned. He glared at the heavy, tired eyes that met his, glaring harder when Naruto smirked. The elder sighed, he was still stubborn, Kakashi thought. They turned the corner and Kakashi spoke again.

"You're taking a break, Naruto." Naruto opened his mouth to say something, only to be cut off, "I don't give a shit about what you say at the moment, I'm going to talk to Tsunade whether you like it or not." a glare was passed to Naruto, "If you keep this up it could be dangerous for you and I will not forgive myself if anything happens." Kakashi hmph'd. Naruto's mouth twisted, his facial expression looked as if he was either confused or he was trying to think of what to say. Kakashi sniggered and opened the elevator door, waving Naruto to go first. Naruto sighed, stepping in.

"I'm not getting out of this, am I?" A tired smile spread across Naruto's lips, he admitted to himself he was tired, but he would never admit it out loud. Even though it wasn't exactly rocket science, even a blind person could tell he was tired. Kakashi gave a small laugh.

"Nope."

They both laughed, but it soon grew silent and Kakashi coughed, looking at his friend once again. "Naruto," He said, the tone of his voice made Naruto quirk an eyebrow at him. The look alone told him to keep speaking. "I know you're lonely." Kakashi said, almost too seriously. Naruto blinked at the random words, the a loud snort echoed against the narrow walls of the elevator.

"Where did that come from? I'm the Hokage, Kakashi. Of course I'm not lonely." Naruto said, his voice said he was amused an smug, but there was a hint of wariness in it, as if he was worried Kakashi would insult him. In honest truth, they both knew Naruto was lonely. They both glanced at the door suddenly opening, no one got inside and they started talking again when they closed.

"Right. When was the last time you actually had a partner?"

There was a long silence, both knowing that was a sore subject for Naruto.

Too long since Naruto had a partner.

"You never have any time to get a partner, because you're constantly working." Kakashi noted, "And I know it's running you down, Naruto. Don't act as if you don't think about it."

The doors opened again and Neji walked inside, one of Naruto's close friends that worked in the Hokage building. They all stood in silence as the doors closed. A loud snort from Naruto broke the thick silence.

"So that's what it is, you want me to have a break so I can get a partner?" Kakashi glanced at him, and Neji shifted awkwardly, grabbing the drink out of his pocket to make it seem he wasn't listening. Kakashi merely stood straight and coughed.

"Not exactly, we just thought you might need... to release.." Neji suddenly coughed, his drink spilling from his chin onto the floor and Naruto's jaw dropped, "..some stress." Kakashi finished after he was interrupted by Neji, who he shot a glare at.

"That's absurd. You want me to take a break and that's exactly what I'll do. I'll rest for a day then I'm getting straight back to work, I'm not interested in getting into a relationship, I'm too busy for something like that." The door opened once again and Neji stepped out, bowing to Naruto before he did and also wiping the spilled drink from his chin. Naruto could see Neji wasn't making eye contact. He glanced back to Kakashi, raising an eyebrow while the doors closed once again. "And what do you mean, 'we'?"

Naruto stepped out of the black car, not hiding the foul glare he threw at Kakashi as the man opened his door for him.

Kakashi skilfully hid the grin he so badly wanted to stretch across his face. Naruto on the other hand, had a huge wave of discomfort spread through him when he looked at the building, still wondering what he was doing here, or why he had agreed to it.

Though he had to admit the building did look nice.

As soon as the car doors slammed shut, Naruto only took two or three steps and the owner and also the people who worked at the place came running out, bowing and showing their respect.

Naruto flinched at the unnecessary attention and held his palms out as if silently telling them to calm down.

This was ridiculous. Honestly, what was he doing here?

Kakashi made his way back to the driving seat, he went back in to grab his mask and slammed his own car door to get their attention. Naruto inwardly snorted as he watched them all cringe at the noise.

The owner had gotten the hint and quickly shooed the workers indoors to get the place ready for their Hokage. When they were gone she glanced up at Naruto and smiled. Her five foot-odd height making Naruto seem like a giant compared to her.

Naruto noticed she was attractive, she had long hair that was well looked after and her eyes were a haunting red. Naruto wondered if they were contacts but didn't care on asking.

"Well, Hokage-Sama, it's most certainly a surprise to have you here." She said still smiling and bowing once again.

"Not by my own accord, I assure you." Naruto said in an aggravated tone, though a friendly tone was still there making sure not to offend the owner. He made sure to throw a quick glare at Kakashi, loving the nervous shift the silver haired man made. She giggled, completely oblivious to moment and stretched an arm, gesturing them to walk inside.

"I've heard that one before," She smirked. "...you're welcome either way."

They walked inside and straight away Naruto looked around. He was expecting this dirty run down place that had hidden holes in the walls, but to his surprise, to him it actually looked rather beautiful. The walls were red, probably to set the mood of 'passion' and there was a scent of burning incense sticks which oddly comforted Naruto. There were black candle holders which went well with the walls and he glanced at the owner who was talking to a woman behind the desk, she was nodding and whatever the owner said must have gotten her attention, because her jaw dropped. It was only then Naruto knew what she said, because she looked up at Naruto and bowed, welcoming him numerous amount of times. Naruto smiled and nodded, she chuckled nervously and looked back at her boss.

"Kurenai... who should I bring in?" She whispered into her boss's ear. Kurenai chuckled and thought for a moment, taking a quick glance back at her Hokage who looked as if he either didn't want to be here or he was growing impatient. She shifted and looked back at her worker.

"All of them." She said quickly, panick in her voice. The girl eyeballed her but nodded, making her way out from behind the desk. She went into a door that was at the end of the room, all the way to the end and disappeared. Naruto sighed and looked at Kakashi, Kakashi noticed the look and returned the glance. Naruto's face clearly said he wasn't happy to be here and Kakashi coughed nervously.

"We're doing this because we care." Kakashi shifted and stood straight. Naruto glared at him, he could swear he could hear amusement in the sadistic bastards voice.

"You care?..." Naruto snarled, he leaned closer to Kakashi, making sure to be inches from his face. "You've taken me to a fucking **whore house.** Feeling the love, you prick!"

This time Kakashi couldn't hold in the chuckle of amusement and Naruto rolled his eyes, choosing to ignore it and standing straight again. He didn't notice the look Kurenai was sending him until he looked at her, he almost jumped at the look.

She was staring at him.

Her eyes wide and taking in every single detail of the blonde. She didn't even blink. Naruto stared back wide eye'd, honestly because his shock literally stiffened him so he couldn't move. Also adding the fact that her eyes were a disturbing red-ish color as well. Naruto's eye twitched and he coughed to break the uncomfortable silence.

"... This place is very..." He looked around, admiring the detail once again and also glad that his gaze was away from the weird woman. "Beautiful." Naruto said quietly, he was a bit downed by the fact that it was a whore house but at least it looked nice.

Kakashi looked at him in defence, he was tempted to nudge Naruto on the shoulder for his tone. If Naruto was uncomfortable or nervous, it didn't sound like it. He sounded a hell of a lot more pissed off and irritable than anything else. Kurenai quirked an eyebrow and smiled.

"Hearing that from you is a high compliment." She bowed and began to walk towards the door the worker went through earlier. She grinned and signalled them to follow with her hand. "Follow me," She chirped, "Hopefully they're ready now."

Neither Kakashi or Naruto moved. Naruto was waiting for Kakashi to go first but it seemed Kakashi was waiting for the same. Blue eyes locked onto him and narrowed.

Kakashi immediately took lead, following the owner silently as did Naruto behind Kakashi.

As they entered the room, Naruto's eyes roamed the place silently. There were three more doors. One at the end of the room, one to his left and to his right. In the middle of the room were sofa's and a table, it looked as if it was a lounge...or a place to entertain guests.

A couple of minutes past and Naruto admitted to himself he was nervous. He really didn't want to be here...

They stood patiently, Hokage waiting for whatever it was he was actually waiting for anyway and glanced at a woman coming out of one of the doors- the one to his left. It was the same girl as before, the one behind the desk. She nodded nervously to Naruto while walking over to Kurenai. She whispered something that Naruto raised an eyebrow to, the owner looked frustrated with something and she sighed.

"Just.. shut him up or something." She grunted not too quietly. Naruto wondered but stayed silent, it was none of his business. The girl nodded and smiled up at Naruto before turning her heel and going back through the door. Kurenai sighed as she left, then forced a smile up at Naruto,

"They're ready now."

She held a smile and clicked her fingers, soon after there was a loud click of the door opening from behind her. Naruto flinched and watched silently as numerous men and women walked into the room. They lined up in a straight line, and Naruto couldn't help but feel rather awkward at the display of them all in nothing but their underwear. Naruto shifted, feeling uncomfortable from all the pairs of eyes that were locked onto him. Naruto once again glanced back at Kakashi, a look that 'clearly' said: 'I hate you.' and Kakashi just stared at him. His face was covered by the mask but Naruto could see the huge shit eating grin crystal clearly.

Naruto looked back at the people lined up, he quirked an eyebrow at how they were standing, and how their faces were odd expressions.

"Why are they all so nervous?" Naruto asked, walking over to them with his proud stroll. He was nervous and uncomfortable himself, but it skilfully didn't show. He stood only a couple of meters away from them all. He noticed they were all wearing a necklace, all the same style but with a different name on each. A code name or their real names, he thought. Kurenai walked to next to Naruto and smiled.

"It's not everyday they have a Hokage visit them."

Naruto inwardly punched himself for the stupid question. She chuckled and walked over to one she noticed Naruto had his eyes fixed on. "This is Kiba," The boy smiled and bowed, still looking nervous. "He is twenty-two." She stood with a smile, obviously proud of her 'whores'. Naruto almost flinched at the thought. She tapped Kiba on the shoulder as if silently telling him to relax.

The only one that needed a fucking tap to the shoulder to relax was Naruto. He was so out of his comfort-zone right now.

Naruto smiled awkwardly, though it still looked like his normal- calm, smile. He stood straight trying not to fidget, he was beginning to feel more and more uncomfortable as the minutes went by. Especially with Kakashi just standing there so casually. He bet he was loving this. Naruto cursed in his head.

He nodded to Kurenai with a smile and glanced around, looking them all up and down, reading their names as he did so. When it came to a necklace that read 'Sakura' he looked from her necklace, down to her stomach, then her legs. When he looked up he was honestly gobsmacked at the girls beauty, Emerald green eyes with dyed pink hair that went oddly well with her features. She smiled up at him, a blush appeared on her pale cheeks when her green eyes met his blue. Kurenai walked over and ahem'd quietly.

"This is Sakura, she is twenty." She said, the proud tone still lingering in her voice. Naruto smiled at Sakura and continued to look around.

After looking around, there were two more people that caught Naruto's eye out of twelve. Suigetsu; Naruto oddly liked his long silver hair and his unique purple eyes, and Karin; she had fire red hair and wore glasses which Naruto found attractive. They suited her. Kurenai gave the information about all of them as Naruto studied them but in the end they were down to four. Karin, Suigetsu, Kiba and Sakura. Naruto took a step back and stared at the four in front of him, wondering which one to choose. He took a long moment, they were all silent as he thought, they waited patiently for his decision.

"...I'll take-" Naruto stopped his sentence, he stared at the door to his right as did everyone else. A loud crash was heard that cut off Naruto's talking and he narrowed his eyes. Kurenai chuckled nervously,

"Aha, please, take no notice of that, it's just a new member. He's still not used to this place yet, and he's rather-"

" _Don't fucking touch me_!"

They all eyeballed the door, their jaws dropped at the roar and the sound of hell itself coming from behind it. Kakashi glanced to his Hokage, for the first time he'd seen Naruto lose his act and was staring at his gaping mouth. Another crash was heard.

"What was that?" Naruto demanded, his voice suddenly deep. Kurenai fidgeted and glanced at the door then at her workers. She looked at them as if for sympathy but they stayed silent.

"He's just... still not used to our- ahem... methods..." She coughed, upset that she'd obviously somehow offended her Hokage. Kakashi tapped Naruto on the shoulder.

"Hokage, it's none of our business, please don't worry ab-"

"Bring him in." Naruto interrupted with a growl. Kurenai glanced at Naruto, then to Kakashi. Kakashi nodded at her, silently telling her to bring him in and don't make the mistake of making their Hokage wait. She gulped,

"But- Hokage... He still needs to be... trained..." She stuttered. Naruto's glare darkened, he said nothing and that alone got the point across. Without another word she walked over to the door and entered it, the door made a quiet click as she disappeared. They all stood in silence, none of them actually having the guts to look at their Hokage except from Kakashi. Kakashi was not impressed and moved next to him.

"You had no right to do that, it's none of our buisness." Kakashi said, ignoring the fact that Naruto wasn't looking at him. He was testing Naruto's anger but he didn't care, he knew this boy in and out.

"I don't care. You were the one who brought me here and I've been nothing but calm. Now all I want to do is look at him, if I don't like him, I'll leave him be." He said calmly, making sure to look away at the end of the sentence to silently say he was done talking. Kakashi clamped his jaw shut and moved back to where he was standing, both waiting in silence until the door opened once again.

Kurenai walked back into the room after a short while, followed by two large men that were holding a squirming man in place. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the sight, it looked as if it was against his wishes to even be here. He scowled at the thought. When Naruto looked back around the room, all of the people were gone. Kurenai must have told them to leave for the moment or something.

Naruto found his eyes back onto the boy once again and studied him. He wasn't in his underwear unlike the others, he was fully clothed but it was odd clothing. It was all mostly black and had a few chains. He didn't look young, but he didn't even look like he was in his twenties and Naruto didn't like the thought of someone so young being here. As if Kurenai read his mind, she moved next to Sasuke and grabbed his hair tight, pulling his head up and stilling him from trying to worm his way out.

"This is Sasuke."

The boy yanked his head away from her grip, still attempting to escape from the mens hold. She sighed, "He is seventeen, he will be eighteen in two weeks."

"Go fuck yourself, you dirty son of a-"

"I'll take him." Naruto smirked. They all stared at him gobsmacked, their jaws hung low in shock.

Including Sasuke.


	2. Chapter 2

First off I want to let you guys know I appreciate that you're actually reading this. Also sorry about the chapter, my god FF is confusing.

I haven't written in like 4-5 years. The first chapter I can't even read back it's so .. awkward to read but hey, at least you enjoyed it. I might re-write it soon.

PLEASE BARE IN MIND I've literally just wrote all of this within the last few hours and I haven't spell checked or anything. just wrote it and published and also please tell me how you want it to go after. whether you want the characters to stay like this or like the first chap.

* * *

Naruto stared at the boy, studying him. This kid was definitely young. He had a fairly small frame compared to Naruto himself, but then again Naruto is a lot older and had been through a lot more in his life to be so big built. Sasuke, though, was still big for his age. He had some good height on the guys holding him but still had some growing to do. No doubt in a few years time he'd look quite impressive. Right now though he's probably 5'9 roughly from Naruto's guess and respectfully built, the kid had some muscle on him.

Sasuke looked physically mature, but it made the blond question his clothing. It was definitely an attention grabber to say the least. Grey shirt, a black leather jacket with buckles and spikes. All sorts on. Black jeans… black boots. Kid loved black apparently. The rattle of chains snapped brought Naruto back into the room, focusing on the situation again. All of that body scan happened in less than 10 seconds yet he felt as though he'd been staring for a long time.

Raven hair was being pulled and yanked, exposing a sharp, pale jawline. Gritted teeth were bared in the struggle, spit flying as he fought. Onyx eyes finally met blue it was blatantly clear he was held here against his will. Naruto personally didn't agree with that, but this kid was giving a look that turned his insides. The blond stared back, eyes heavy lidded.

"Fuck you all..." His voice was deep and pure satin to Naruto's ears. He honestly wondered what was wrong with him right now considering he'd been so against this whole absurd idea from his closest friend. But this kid...certainly had his deepest attention.

Sasuke's mouth was grabbed by a slender female hand, spitefully turning his head toward her and slapping him back.

"Bitch." Sasuke hissed. She raised her hand in warning for a back-hander, gaining no flinch in response. Not even a wince. Just a stare full of pure fucking hatred.

"He's not for sale, I'm sorry. I just cannot let you have someone so…" She then eyed the boy, glaring at him. "I'll give you our best seller." The words made dark eyes turn darker, locking dead on with blue. Sheer disgust was painted all over the youngers face as he stared at his apparent 'buyer'. This guy looked rich. His structure just screamed it. Back straight, chin up high so the prick can look down on anyone he sees. He took note on Kakashi, too. Kakashi was the first person he noticed when he was dragged in. It became a habit to look at what you're up against first for a fast escape other than the customer. God knows he's tried many. In this place customers were normally pretty comfortable with money and usually for some reason had someone with them like a guard. He had no idea why. Not to a place like this anyway.

But this guy, Sasuke felt cautious the moment he saw him. It may be the fact that his face was hidden, leaving just a daunting fucking eyeball following him around. He didn't know, it was just this guys aura, he just seemed dangerous. This guy Sasuke wouldn't want to mess with.

"I'll take him, enough said." Naruto ordered, taking steps closer to the younger to inspect him closer. He sneered, looking Naruto up and down and making a noise of morbid disgust. Kurenai bit her lip in disapproval, eyeing her Hokage in hopes he'll change his mind very soon.

"Who the fuck do you think you are, you cunt." Every head in the room turned to the raven in stunned silence. He half expected a slap from Kurenai except it was raised to her mouth. Even the firm grips on him loosened slightly. A blond brow arched, looking up from where he'd leaned over to inspect the kids boots that seemed to intrigue him more than the kid himself. Now Naruto stood up fully, completely showing off his height. His eyes lowered the higher he stood to Sasuke, while Sasuke's neck tilted back. Nonplussed, the raven finally snapped his head out of the strong grip that had loosened in his hair and spat at Naruto, "I ain't no fucking whore."

Kakashi's fists clenched, the knuckles cracked at the rage he was feeling from the lack of respect. He was ready to lunge forward until a tanned hand was raised, halting him immediately. Closed blue eyes slowly opened, the raised hand then going over to wiping the saliva from his cheek. Sasuke merely stared back blankly. Kurenai went to open her mouth but was shut down as fast as it opened.

"Get his things." The words confused them all, though catching both Sasuke's and Kakashi's attention. "I'll take him for 2 weeks." This time Kakashi stepped forward, insisting on ignoring the look he was receiving from his friend and Hokage.

"Nar-...Hokage-Sama, what are you doing?" The white haired man was seriously questioning his friend. Not only is he choosing the worst person known to man kind, he's also choosing to keep this unknown guy- emphasis on GUY at his house. The Hokage's house. For 2 weeks. Not just a quick fucking lay like they planned, and with a more likely choice a female, he wants him at his house for 2 weeks for some odd maybe disturbing reason. Kakashi had never seen this side of Naruto. Obviously what he likes is his own business but this was strange to him.

On Sasuke's end, his entire body tensed. His already pale face paled even more at the words, hearing for the first time that this man was his Hokage. The raven put it all together now. He'd never seen the Hokage, just heard of him, and his body guard must be the famous Kakashi. He was suddenly very glad he hadn't tried anything cocky with him, he knew there was something off about him. A ball of sweat rolled down his temple, the thought of him being killed flashed through his mind since he'd literally just gobbed in his Hokage's face, and Kakashi's reaction didn't go unnoticed. Sasuke was quite proud of himself. At the time…

The raven suddenly felt under threat, a place he never thought he'd be having that feeling in. A fucking brothel. Just the mere thought of it is ridiculous, yet here he is. Being sold as a common whore to the most powerful guy in the country. For 2 weeks. As much as he'd say in the future he took this well, he really didn't. He fell just as silent as everyone else. What was he supposed to do, go against his Hokage? He felt genuinely useless at this stage.

Kurenai finally spoke up, "Hokage-sama… are you sure you want him? I can get you better, someone with high experience. He'll probably cause you trouble."  
One of the main reasons Naruto felt he was attracted to Sasuke in the first place was the fact that he clearly hadn't been passed around. The thought of someone with 'high experience' made him cringe. The thought of the amount of times they'd probably been with clients and what they're forced to do had him off the idea of coming here in the first place. He'll admit he was close to choosing Sakura but that would have been to get himself off over and done with quickly, which was the original idea. He didn't really know where this was going admittedly, but there was no way he could just leave this guy. There was no way in fucking hell would he be able to have him one night and not come back, he knew that already, he was hot for the kid but that's not even the point. Naruto wanted him, he fucking _wanted_ him but no chance was he going to have him by force. It's just not right. The fact that he's here in the first place disturbs him, he's clearly new and doesn't belong here.

Naruto felt a pang of hypocrisy. When it comes down to it he was still taking this guy without his consent and literally buying him. Quite sad, really. Regardless, he wasn't going to let the 2 weeks end with Sasuke hating him. He couldn't let that happen.

"He won't cause me trouble, and I don't want any questions from any of you." By this Naruto turned to Kakashi specifically, making the only visible eye narrow at him. The blond knew he was going to be bombarded with questions later but he didn't particularly mind. He just wanted out of the brothel. The silence was thick for a moment, but Naruto's stare was challenging him down in a dare to make him say anything. Kakashi backed down. For now.

Naruto finally turned to Sasuke and looked at the 2 guards holding him firmly "Leave." He motioned his hand for them to go and they did, letting go of Sasuke and making their way out of the room. The door closed with a click. Sasuke grunted as hey let him go, he'd been in an off position for too long and it took him a few seconds to stand up properly from the strain. He watched them leave, he then found himself struggling to look up at the blond. He was adamant on his feelings. He was fucking angry, full on raging on the inside but had no power over the Hokage. He simply stood defeated with his arms crossed, now finally looking up at Naruto's face. Naruto swallowed at the unblinking stare. If the kid was scared he wasn't showing it at all. Dark lashes complimented his fair skin and his glare intensified his good looks strangely enough.

He suddenly questioned whether he'll last 2 weeks.

"I want the files for him, and I'll pay you now in advance for 1 week. I'll give you the rest at the end of the week."

"Uhm, I'm sorry we can't give you the files… it's.. against…" Kurenai's speech began to drift off when Naruto grabbed his wallet, exposing a wad load of cash. Sasuke glared at her something foul, pretty sure he could see the bitch foaming at the mouth. As Sasuke watched tanned hands count money, it dawned on him that regardless of who the person was, male, female, Hokage.. They're still fucking assholes. The feeling of Naruto's empower shrunk and Sasuke was glad he felt how he did before he found out he was Hokage, hating him more and more at each note the fucker counted. He didn't even know how much was there. Or how much he was worth. It made him feel sick to think. He thought for a while, something that would work in his favour. He decided he'll go with him. He figured it would be in his favor if this Hokage does anything weird to him the word of mouth is a powerful thing. All he has to do is say it to the right person then bam, the gossip will spread quicker than margarine butter and bye-bye reputation. Or career. He inwardly smirked.

Finally, Naruto gave her more than a handful of cash and shoved the wallet back in his pocket. "Alright, get the brunt of his things and I'll pick the rest up next week. And tell no one to touch them, if I find he's missing any of his belongings I'll take back my money."

Sasuke arched a brow, not impressed with this attitude. He sounded as though he already owned him or some shit. Sasuke inwardly snorted, 'A bit late to be acting like prince charming now, prick.'  
Kakashi on the other hand was almost expecting a comment like that. He can only imagine the workers all sleep in the same room or something. He wouldn't know. But Naruto is all about respect anyway, it would bother him knowing someone in there is stealing someone else's things while their away. He's always been odd like that. Kurenai gave him a look so curious surprise but nodded her head, making sure to warn the others. She would personally deal with them if they fuck with her money in any way.

She called for the 2 guards who held Sasuke earlier to bring in a bag of Sasuke's stuff each and to put them in the Hokage's blacked out vehicle.

Sasuke watched them all make their way to the car and Kurenai walked up to him both sending each other their same usual glare of hatred to each other. She placed herself next to him and smirked, "Well now, you should be happy, you're the most expensive person here." She laughed and motioned her hand forward, "Go on now, your carriage awaits. Don't be late for the ball." Sasuke growled, shaking in rage and proceeded to walk forward. He swore he will be rid of her and this place, and he'll punch her square in the jaw one day. She began to count her money as she walked away, saying 'have fun' mockingly before she left the room.

The raven felt this was it now, he'd finally been sold and he's going to actually be used. Anyone else and it would have been the same as always. Client, uproar, sent back, punished, bed. Not once had he ever been with a client. He heard footsteps approach him as he took his time to the car and halted, looking up to find a very tall broad blond. Certainly looked different in the sunlight. Bigger. He didn't flinch as the man towered over him, shadowing him from the sun.

"Alright, let's get something straight." Sasuke arched a brow, looking up at him, then peering behind the man, seeing Kakashi waiting patiently in the drivers seat. A quick glance around. No body guards. Right. Okay. He wants to talk him privately. Well, shit. He braced himself for the worst. Naruto crossed his arms, "This week is paid for, but you disobey me, disrespect me or my house, I will bring you straight back here."

"Piss off. Don't talk to me like I'm a fucking child."

"Don't particularly say much more than cursing do you?"

"Fuck you."

Naruto's lips thinned in annoyance. He glanced back to Kakashi then back at the kid.

"Listen. I'm not interested in being here at all, but I'm not going to bother bullshitting either," He stepped forward to come only an inch away from the younger, causing Sasuke's head to tilt back further and his breath hitch, "I'm not a very patient person. You piss me off and you'll find out something dark about me." Sasuke backed off. Being this close to Sasuke was already making Naruto lose his cool. Naruto walked off leaving the raven to watch his back. Sasuke grit his teeth, wondering how again it was he ended up here.

Let's not go there.

He headed for the car, uncasing a pack of cigarettes and putting one to his mouth, lighting one up before walking to the car. He figured this would be a new beginning for the worst. Once these 2 weeks are over, that's it. No getting out of a no client reputation. He deeply inhaled, blowing the smoke from his nose while staring at the floor with mixed negative emotions before throwing his cig to the ground and getting in the back seat.

Here it goes.

The car journey there was somewhat something else Sasuke was expecting. He expected a 3 hour drive or something, expecting this huge ass mansion with a shit ton of servants. Nope. A solid 20 minute drive through a rocky off road and through the back of Konoha. The road got bumpy, but he wasn't phased, he just watched out of the window without a word. There was thankfully a glass that separated him from the Hokage and Kakashi. It was thinly dotted, so he could still see them but faintly. He could hear them talking, their tones got aggressive, then calm. Then they laughed, then back to aggressive again. It pissed him off, how they're acting so casual yet he's sat here in the back with his life literally in that fuckers wallet. He eyed Naruto carefully most of the way. Taking in his personality and how he talked different with Kakashi than he did when he was at the brothel.

He didn't deny either that this man was very attractive. He also took his time taking in his features regardless of the situation. Just because he thought the guy was attractive didn't mean at all he wanted to fuck him. Or do anything with him at that.

Halfway through the journey he caught an eye watching him through the mirror. Sasuke stared evenly at Kakashi's glare, not breaking the hold until the elder had to look at the road. The raven rolled his eyes and looked out the window, not noticing now and again how his eyes drifted back onto the blond male.

Soon enough they were heading up a road that was upside a mountain. Sasuke watched out the window the higher they got, his eyes unknowingly widened at the height. He shifted himself to the seat opposite the open window where he was close to the edge and stayed the rocky side.

When they got to the top of the mountain everything leveled out, displaying trees, palm trees it looked like, leading up to a house. Sasuke looked around, finding it odd how the wildlife went near the car as though they were waiting for them to return like a house pet would. Bare in mind these are deer and hare and all sorts of wildlife. It was very strange for Sasuke to see them up so close.

They pulled up to a fairly large house, huge red pillars stood it up high and the roof was a traditional Japanese styled roof. Needless to say it looked beautiful. He expected no less from the Hokage.

When they got out of the car, Kakashi handed Naruto two bags that were apparently Sasuke's belongings. Naruto took them and nodded to Kakashi while Kakashi took a suspicious glance at Sasuke who was hesitantly stepping out of the car. They both walked to the door while Sasuke deliberately took his sweet time.

"Seriously Naruto, what the hell?" Naruto let out a long groan that sounded very defeated. Kakashi couldn't help but grin at the response of his question. It had been an eventful day, he's glad his friend has gone back to his light hearted self now that they're back.

"Ugh, I don't know. I get weird around attractive people."

"That's not a person, that's a child."

"18 in 2 weeks eh,eh?." Naruto grinned at him, wiggling his eyebrows.

"What's wrong with you? You think this is a joke?" Naruto's grin faltered but a smile curve remained. He looked at Sasuke who was standing up against the car kicking a rock with his foot.

"No, I don't. I like him, I don't know why." They both glanced over at Sasuke who was scratching his head casually. Naruto felt as though there was more to the guy. Sure, he was physically attracted to him but the way he looked interested him as well. He was curious, he won't deny it. He wanted to get to know the kid, if it meant buying him for it then so be it. He didn't feel right leaving him in there knowing he has the power to get him out anyway. He didn't belong in there. "Besides, I'm buying his freedom after the 2 weeks is up." Kakashi furrowed his eyebrows. Naruto had made a quick get away before he could get a scolding from his old teacher.

"Guess there's no helping it." He sighed, walking towards his car. Kakashi knew more than anyone that Naruto wouldn't do something unless he had a good or strong reason for it, and he's learned over the years not to bother questioning it or pressing because either way, Naruto will get his way. Ultimately though, whatever decision he's made always ends up for the better with a light at the end of the tunnel when there was none to begin with. He looked at Sasuke as he walked closer, noting the way Sasuke backed away without looking at him.

Maybe this is the start of a brighter tunnel for Sasuke.


	3. Chapter 3

When Naruto opened his front door he paused and held it open for Sasuke. He'd already brought Sasuke's bags inside so now he just waited patiently for the younger to come in. The longer he stared at the teen just standing there at the far end of the garden, he realised this idea was probably a big mistake.

Where was he going with it anyway? The plan was to do the do and get out, so why he agreed to it, he still didn't know. The main question is why he chose this kid. He was attracted to him, yes. Strongly attracted, but he didn't know the boy at all. He figured he'd been caught up in the moment, his attraction to the kid had gotten the better of him and he just.. up and bought him like a piece of food from a store because he could. It made him uncomfortable thinking of it like that, but he knew that was the awkward truth. He really didn't know where to go from here. He knew for a fact that he wasn't going to force the kid into anything he didn't want to do anyway, it wasn't right.

Naruto gestured for Sasuke to come in and the younger hesitated, looking down at the floor before walking forward. It was odd to see. The raven teen looked so strong. Sasuke looked as though he could hold his own but his body language told a different story. He looked like a torn painting. It can be mended only with a lot of patience and care, but the first steps of mending are most crucial. It can either break or make.

As he watched Sasuke slowly making his way toward him, the way the raven scraped his feet at every slow step he took had Naruto realising that he had him for 2 weeks against his will. He had no idea of this kids situation or life, and he was playing with it.

The blond knew from then on he was going to be as patient as he could with this kid. He wanted to. He saw something in him that he couldn't explain and he wanted to make this kid happy again. Whether it was the right or wrong way of going about it doesn't matter anymore, it was regrettably the only way of going about it.  
"Look, Sasuke," Naruto held out his arm, halting Sasuke from walking inside. Sasuke's shoulders hunched and he retracted from the close touch, taking a step back onto the porch. "I need you to know I don't want anything from you. I don't want you to do anything you don't want to."

The face Sasuke was pulling made Naruto cross his arms, preparing himself for an aggressive answer. Sasuke's face soured, looking as though he wasn't having any of it.

"So what am I doing here? What do you want with me?" That was a good question. Now that the blond had been put on the spot he suddenly didn't know why he was here.

"I… I don't actually know. But I-"

"Bullshit. You were eyeing me up like all the rest of the perverted fucks that go in there. You wanted me, right? You said it your fucking self. I'm stood here for a damned reason," Sasuke threw a glare that was the most bitter yet. "So what do you want? You want me to suck your dick?" Naruto looked taken aback, stepping back as Sasuke moved closer, leaning an arm against the door frame, "..right here on the front porch, huh?"

Genuinely silenced, Naruto merely blinked in stunned response. Sasuke was only about a foot or two away giving Naruto full access of taking in perfect smooth pale skin that had the blond swallowing. Sasuke's eyes drilled into Naruto's, completely unaware of the impact he already had on the older man. For the first time in Naruto's life he felt vulnerable. By a pair of shadowed onyx eyes.

"Stop it," Naruto turned and walked inside, "As I said, I'm not interested in doing anything you don't want to." The blond had to quickly compose himself, he was disturbed at how Sasuke's stare had a tight hold on him..

"If you're not gonna do anything why can't I just leave?" Narrowed eyes watched the taller man walk while leaning in to the door frame. In a sense Sasuke felt somewhat a little relieved from the previous answer, but he didn't know the guy, he'll continue to stay in ultra defense mode. In a way he was still a little stunned about the whole situation. Within the time space of an hour he was expecting a typical day of hosting guests and kicking up a stink when or if he was even looked at wrong let alone touched and now apparently he was staying in an unknown house on a fucking mountain for a week. Oh yeah, 2 weeks on good behavior. He snorted at the thought.

Naruto had to remind himself that this kid probably didn't see him as the Hokage and just a regular perverted customer. He'll just have to get used to the direct way of Sasuke's speech. He turned, "I already told you because I've already paid for you. Can you please just relax. I don't know, consider this... a holiday or something."

"A holiday?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes, crossing his arms tight and taking a brief moment to resist turning his heel and running. Naruto was taking off his shoes and hung up his coat. Sasuke quickly examined the room while watching the elder from the doorway. He was still outside, hesitant about coming in.

"Sasuke, just come in. Take off your-"

Sasuke glanced up at him, following blue eyes down at his feet. Sasuke looked at his black boots, his favourite pair actually, not ignoring the dirt on them due to the rocks he decided to kick earlier. The stare Naruto had a hold on him made him cringe inwards, like he was being heavily... examined. It him feel uncomfortable.

Naruto scrunched his nose at the boots, they're most definitely something he'd never seen before. They had a couple of chains each side and a few buckles and were just above ankle height, fitting his lightly toned legs. Now that Naruto thought about it, Sasuke wasn't wearing any different from the boots. Now that he was even able to look at him properly he stared at Sasuke's clothing, it was all black except from the white T-shirt he was wearing under his hoodie which was halfway zipped up. That was also black.  
"Why do you wear such things?" Naruto asked, his voice sounded genuinely fascinated and Sasuke scoffed like a spoiled teenager.  
Sasuke leaned against the door frame, crossing one leg over the other, making sure to donk his toes against the pavement. "Because I like it." He answered plainly, looking away from the blue eyes that were staring intensely into his. There was a silence.  
"Right, well are you coming in or what?" The raven was still hesitating, he could smell the scent of the house from outside the door. It was strong, but not unpleasant at all. He took a slow step in, holding the step there until fully stepping inside the house. Naruto walked away a few steps, giving Sasuke some room to make him feel more comfortable. The door slowly closed as if on que, making a click that seemed as though it had echoed. "So.. uh.. you hungry?" Naruto asked, determined to break that thick silence, or anything to stop the stare he was recieving from the raven.  
"..Not really." Sasuke answered.  
"Alright," Naruto shrugged and went into his kitchen, not wanting to pressure or make the guy any more uncomfortable than he already was.  
~ x ~

Naruto had spent an hour wandering around his house making out he was doing something just to be away from the teen. Persinstently telling himself it was to make Sasuke feel more comfortable without him around but he needed to get away. He'd mindlessly began to prepare dinner, neatened his paper work in his office. A good excuse really otherwise it'd never get done. He'd done everything anyone does when their mind is elsewhere, like straightening photoframes or just moving things in general as though he as on the phone to someone. While doing so he'd glanced at Sasuke in the hallway every now and then, the raven unmoving with his arms crossed and staring at the floor.

The blond disappeared to the bathroom for a solid 20 minutes just wondering why the hell he was in this situation again. Ah yeah, that old chessnut. A quick glimpse into the mirror with a mild grimace had him ready to grow some balls again and head downstairs to face the problem head on. Halfway down the staircase he suddenly halted. Said problem had apparently moved. He glanced around, briefly thinking he'd probably ran out, not that he blamed him. The whole situation was bizzare.

Naruto walked in to the living room since that was the closest room to the staircase which was also in the hallway and quickly found the teen who'd decided to stand in the middle of the room. He thought it was fucking eerie to be honest.

The blonde scatched his neck in frustration. "You want to watch TV or something?" He asked. When he got no answer ge grabbed the remote for the TV, he pressed a button and there was a mechanical sound from the end of the room. He watched Sasuke's head turn to look at the noise, holding the smile when narrowed eyes suddenly widened when his 70inch moved out from the wall, 2 expanding doors flattened against the wall complimenting the colour sceme of the room.

The TV switched on automatically, thankfully the volume was quite low to save him the embarrassment of quickly trying to turn down blasting voices. He gave a kiddish smile as though in hope of approval from Sasuke. Sasuke hadn't moved his head from the screen, his dark orbs taking in everything around TV on the wall. Small shelves holding a few candles and some photos of what looked like it must have been an old pet? He squinted, wondering if what he was seeing was right. A fox. It looked like a fox. Sasuke raised a brow at that but brushed it off almost immediately. Whatever. Weird guy, weird pet.

Naruto stood up straight when dark eyes finally met his, still holding his faint smile. Even though there was sound coming from the TV, Sasuke's stare screamed loud enough to silence it. Naruto's smile faltered, suddenly worried he'd offended him or something.  
Sasuke looked down at something cold that suddenly touched his arm. Glaring at the remote lightly nudging his arm, he shared the look with the goofy ass face that was looking down at him with desperation. The urge for Sasuke to roll his eyes was strong.

"Got a bathroom?"

Naruto blinked. "Uh... Upstairs, last door at the end."

Sasuke turned on his heel and disappeared quicker than Naruto could register what just happened. He stayed stood there with the remote in his hand with furrowed brows, disappointed he got no reaction a few moments before walking into the kitchen and resuming to finish preparing dinner.

Sasuke glanced around when he'd gotten to the top of the stairs and stared at the end door to his right, the door was open slightly and he could see a mirror and a glimpse of a sink. He hesitated a moment before walking into it, cautious that Naruto would suddenly run up the stairs and charge him into the bedroom and have his wicked way with him. He'd been in the company of Naruto for; what, about 3 hours now and yet he didn't know what to make of the guy.

The guy had practically stared him up and down like a predator in the brothel but here he's suddenly a gentleman? He refused to buy it. This guy is suspicious. When there was nothing for a good long minute he made his move for the bathroom, making sure to look back every couple of steps.  
The bathroom was nice. Odd calling it nice for a bathroom but it really did look nice. All the colour scheme went well and there wasn't a thing dirty. A clean, shiney and big bathroom. Didn't expect any less after that ridiculous TV display. Sasuke shut the door and looked around warily, he wouldn't be surprised if a camera was hidden somewhere to spy on him. Maybe this was Naruto's plan all along, the perv. The boy thought to himself, nodding to himself and shaking in any thought he didn't agree with, but then he thought about it. Naruto had a chance to do something to him but he didn't, so he felt slighty at ease... only slightly.  
He set his bag and towel on top of the toilet lid and stared in the mirror as he turned. He was expecting a dramatic moment where he see's Naruto in the mirror barge in from behind him, but it didn't happen. That wasn't a healthy thought.

So he sat on the edge of the bathtub- big bathtub he took note of- and thought carefully about todays events. A few hours ago it was a normal day for him. Chilling on his bed with his headphones on, his door thoroughly locked before it was kicked in as usual, breaking the hundredth lock he'd bought for that fucking door and being dragged to host some dirty perv. He was used to it, but there was always different types. He refused to touch or be touched, the only times he ever only allowed it was from young ladies who are normally polite and just in need of company. There is 2 parts of the brothel, the hosting part and the other part where he strictly made his point of not being part of. Oh, Kurenai tried. She tried many a time to force him in there but it ended violently. Sasuke made his money fairly, he hosted, he got absolutely hammered 90 percent of that time when his clients insisted they kept drinking.

But no matter how drunk he was, when someone tried to take advantage he snapped out of it immediately, having none of it. There was one time, a new top paying customer where word got around that the Raven was most popular, had him drink an entire bottle of the best champaign they owned and moved in. The whole motion took less than 3 seconds, a thick hand went from Sasuke's knee and up to his groin, and in that time ended the guy with a dislocated jaw. Sasuke remembers watching the guy stagger out, the fucker trying to slur out words more broken than his jaw and watched as Kurenai shamelessly beg for forgiveness.  
That was his routine. Most days he got let off because he was such a pain in the ass and they couldn't be bothered to go through the same shit everyday, hence the bolts and locks on his door. Only problem was he was the most popular, he didn't understand why, and he didn't care to know, but it was annoying.

The raven crossed his arms, thinking. Letting it slowly dawn in that he's in an unfamiliar bathroom with an unfamiliar guy that is apparently the Hokage. He then remembered the stare he got from those blue eyes while in the brothel. That guy was hungry for him, he looked as though he could seriously do some damage, and Sasuke wasn't going to kid himself and tell himself he could take on that giant beast if he tried anything, because he could probably put up a decent fight then literally get his ass handed to him.

His grip tightened, feeling more and more unsafe.

Maybe he should just run? Any windows to fucking dive out of? Nope, he wont get very far being on a mountian and falling from a top floor window.

He sighed in defeat, thinking hard about the guy. Then he suddenly remembered the moment downstairs. The nudge on his arm with the remote and the gentle smile as though hinting it was okay. Dark brows frowned, not knowing what to make of it. Nothing has happened yet, sure its been a couple of hours and he's staying there for a week, but surely if he wanted to do something he would have done it by now and not gone out of his way to try and avoid him.

He knew what he was doing, he just refused to aknowledge it. Plus, what can you do in that situation anyway.

Naruto looked up from where there was a creek in the floorboards above him. When he heard the bathroom door unlock, he snorted at the way it sounded, it was a slow and unsure unlock. Sasuke had obviously opened it as slowly as he possibly could so Naruto couldn't hear, or so Sasuke could take a peek out of the small gap of the door to see if the coast was clear. Naruto was very amused to say the least. Kid was making a fuss over nothing. It was a shit situation so he didn't blame him, but sooner or later he'll realise the caution is unecessary  
After about five minutes or so Naruto raised an eyebrow, Sasuke hadn't come downstairs yet. He thought about leaving him and let him come down when he was ready, but the boy was stubborn, he would probably stay in the bathroom all night until Naruto fell asleep. He'd even probably make his bed in the bath if he had to. Naruto put down the knife since he was in the kitchen chopping veggies and decided to see to them later. Right now he was going to see what Sasuke was doing.  
Sasuke hadn't moved from the bathroom, he was literally standing there like a lemon trying to drag on the time. He didn't want to go downstairs and face Naruto just yet, not that he'd been away from his company and feeling fairly safe he'd sank into his comfort zone. He glanced around the bathroom one more time and sighed, there was no window big enough to escape through and even if there was, he was bound to get caught.  
When he suddenly heard heavy footsteps thumping up the stairs so did his chest, he reacted to this by attempting to glance around for any hint of escape, when it failed he looked out of the door sheepishly, he saw Naruto just stand there staring at him blankly. With a long moment of intense staring and Sasuke feeling mildly embarrassed, (but not showing it) Naruto finally nudged his finger, a signal for Sasuke to follow him. Sasuke hesitated when Naruto's back was turned, but eventually followed.  
Sasuke walked out of the bathroom to follow Naruto, they came to a door across the hall and Sasuke crossed his arms in concern, wondering what was beyond that door. Naruto pushed the door open and gestured Sasuke to go in and look around but Sasuke didn't move. He noticed it was a bedroom with a double bed, he got nervous, breathing in heavily through his nose.  
"This is your room. You can go in it whenever you want and sleep whenever you want. Though I will appreciate it if you would come down for dinner and not eat in here."  
Sasuke stared with his mouth slightly gaped. Well... he wasn't expecting that.

Naruto was standing there holding the door open, patiently waiting for Sasuke to go in when he was ready. Onyx eyes looked into the room, then back at Naruto who was looking at him.  
"My room?... So... "  
"Yes, you get your own room." Naruto nearly rolled his eyes. His patience were slowly leaving him.  
"Oh." Was all Sasuke could say. Naruto watched Sasuke walk into the room and he turned on the light since the thick curtains blocked out the light that was slowly leaving the sky. Naruto wasn't expecting a 'thanks'. He understood the boy was probably confused. He watched silently as Sasuke looked around.  
"If you want to stay in here then I understand, but if you want to come downstairs you're welcome to anytime of course. I promise you you have nothing to worry about, Sasuke. Make yourself at home. I made dinner so feel free to come grab some." With that Naruto left the room, the click of the door made Sasuke stare at it. He felt a pinch of guilt but shook it off. He'll stay here the night, he didnt think he could face Naruto. Just the thought of sitting there and trying to make a conversation with the man- it made him cringe. He paused in thinking, he hadn't noticed the room design.  
It was actually a dark room, with red walls and black carpet. Sasuke wondered if Naruto had deliberately given him a dark room, Naruto didn't look the type to have anything dark in his house, so it surprised him. Why design a dark room if you have a problem with dark colours, which he clearly does due to the stare he gave his clothes. Which he remembered he still had on.

There were more doors in the hallway, they may be more spare rooms. Big house for one guy. His face screwed up in wonder.  
There was a wardrobe near the end of the bed with a built in mirror, he noticed his hair was a mess. It's probably been like that all day now no thanks to the fuckers yanking his hair. He opened up the doors and saw it was empty, he then saw his bags were at the bottom of the wardrobe. He was mildy stunned, he'd forgotten about those. He didn't bother unpacking incase he decided to escape at some point. His eyes drifted behind him to the bed, then looked at the door to see if there was a lock.  
There wasn't one. Shit, well he wasn't used to that.  
He wondered if Naruto had deliberately given him a dark room..  
..with no lock.  
He huffed and ran his fingers through his hair, fixing the knots and decided to sit on the bed. He sank right down and his eyes widened in delight. He curiously leaned back, and was greeted by the thick soft sheets. With that he couldnt help but fully sink himself into it. He layed there in utter comfort, it was way better than the solid shit he had at the brothel. Sighing and cracking his back, he would consider staying for this bed alone. It was a damned big bed. If this was big, how big was Naruto's bed? Sasuke most certainly didn't want to find out any time soon.  
He got up and opened the curtains, once open he turned the light off then resumed to stand by the window. Gotta admit, awesome view. On top of a friggin mountain you'd expect no less. It was probably about 4:30 now and the sky was getting dimmer, so the sun contrasted an orange-ish glow across Konoha. It looked amazing. Well enough of that shit, he went to his wardrobe and grabbed his iPod from one of his bags which he was thankful it was in there, the one thing that will hopefully put his thoughts elsewhere from this situation for a while and sat on the bed, played his favourite playlist while staring out of the window until the light got dimmer to darker until fully dark.

~x~

A faint knocking sound could be heard, it got louder and louder until it had Sasuke shooting up and sitting straight. Dark eyes were wide and trying to scan the room but it was too dark, pale hands scuffled around the bed, an unfamiliar feeling had him panicking. Without an invite to come in, Naruto walked through the door, his face blocked by the light. The light from the hallway loomed in on Sasuke's face making him squint and block his eyes,  
"Sasuke, are you hungry?" Naruto asked, taking note of the bed head. His hoodie was draped half way down his arm and his shirt was baggy, exposing the hint of a colar bone. Definitely didn't go unnoticed. Naruto won't deny that was a pleasant view.

Sasuke stared at him surprised, quickly remembering that he wasn't in the brothel anymore and looked out the window, it as jet black outside. He could smell the faint aroma of food from downstairs, then he realised.  
"Uh.. no I'm good, thanks.."  
Naruto's mouth thinned and tilted, he could practically hear the kids stomach preaching.  
"Right..." Naruto said, looking at the bed and seeing how Sasuke had made himself comfortable. He still had his boots on which made him curl up inside but he chose to ignore it. Sasuke also glanced around, the silence slicing his nerves. His eyes snapped back up when Naruto spoke again, the blue eyes locked back onto his. "Well I'm going to be downstairs if for any reason you'd want to join. Watch TV or something... or get dinner. You'll have to warm it up though."  
Sasuke coughed, taken aback by the whole scenario. His arms went into their natrual crossed position. "Sure, thanks."

"Right.." With a nod and an uncertain pause incase Sasuke had anything to add, he then closed the door, thinning the beam of light from the hallway into the bedroom until there was nothing but a glow from the gap under the door. The click made Sasuke instantly relax, leaning back down onto the bed, a hard sigh pushed out of his lungs. His heart was beating rapidly, but he had no clue why. Awkwardness no doubt.

He scratched his neck, popping out an earplug from his ear he'd completely forgotten he had in and tutted in frustration, quickly grabbing his ipod and holding the button to check the battery. The battery sign was red and blinking at him, he cursed. No wonder the music had stopped. He then saw the time. 9:55pm. Jesus he was hungry. The faint smell of dinner had his stomach growling even more.  
He threw his legs over the side of the bed then stood up. He stalked over to the light switch and felt around, the only light in the room was the moonlight but it wasn't particularly bright tonight. Eventually he found it after a while of stalking around with his arms outstretched, luckily it was a switch where you can adjust the brightness depending on how far you turn the dial. Sasuke made the room dim at first for his eyes to adjust then a bit brighter once he was comfortable, then moved to the wardrobe in search of his ipod charger.

When there was no luck in finding it, with a low groan he walked over to the light switch and turned it back off. Paced over to bed again and plonked himself back down. Just noticing now from all day he still had his boots on he took them off, shoving them under the bed and swinging his legs onto the 20inches of pure comfort. He closed his eyes, he was nowhere near tired now, his hunger was too strong but he refused to go downstairs.

~x~

Sasuke woke up, found himself deep into the thick, red sheet of the bed. He didn't even remember getting under, or falling asleep. He looked around, completely forgetting where he was for a second and then squinted. The dark room challenged his eyesight, he shifted and moved the curtain that was next to him. It was pitch black outside, teased with dark purple-ish clouds ghosting over the moon. He sighed and layed back down, glancing at the door in caution breifly before closing his eyes again.

Sasuke opened his eyes. He slowly blinked and cringed his body together, inhaled, yawned, then closed his eyes again with a satisfied sigh. The pure comfort overwhelmed him when he sank himself deep into the covers, pulling them up to his ears and smiling to himself. He hadn't slept in a bed this comfortable in a long time, he honestly couldn't remember the last time he'd slept in a bed this comfy.  
His eyes sprung open.  
Lunging himself out of the bed, he stumbled over his own feet when he got a strong case of head rush. He cursed and gripped his head in pain, clenching his eyes shut waiting for the dizzy-ness to leave. When it did, he stood up straight and stared at the door.  
'Shit, he probably knows I'm awake now.' Sasuke groaned and scratched his scalp in frustration, heaving in anger. "Tsh, fuck.." He mumbled to himself and turned around to look out of the window. The sun was high, no doubt only just noon. He reacted when he heard a noise from downstairs, throwing his hoodie on properly and adjusted himself and made himself decent.  
He exhaled through his nose and grabbed the door handle, closing his eyes in frustration when he couldn't find the nerve to turn the handle. After a while he grit his teeth and opened the door, taking small steps into the hallway.  
Another noise come from downstairs and Sasuke suddenly had no control over his sprinting feet that fled straight into the bathroom, slamming the door closed and locking it. He heaved and leaned in the door in fright. He eyeballed himself in the mirror, looking at himself was like looking at a frightened cat. If he had fur it would be sticking high up in the air.  
He shook his head in shame. No doubt the bastard downstairs was probably laughing.  
Well Sasuke refused to have his image painted as a coward. He frowned, straightened himself up and literally slapped on his poker face.

Naruto heard soft footsteps quietly making their way down the stairs. He smiled and sniffed.  
"Good morning." He said before taking a sip of his coffee without taking his eyes off of his laptop screen. Sasuke turned to enter the kitchen, ready to throw a foul glare and a sour greeting, but the sight in front of him stopped him.  
The man infront of him, he'd seen him in a suit yesterday, and he had the attitude of a smug, rich bastard. But today he stared at the man who looked just like anyone else. Not Hokage-ish at all. His eyes were fixed on the man infront of him, glasses sat comfortably on the edge of his nose as he read his business on his laptop. He wore rather baggy jeans that didn't suit his character at all, but admittedly he worked well with them. There was an unseen pony-tail that must have been tucked in to his suit that hung down his shoulder just shy of his chest and the black, long-sleeved shirt made it stand out just that much more.  
There was a long silence and Naruto raised a curious eyebrow to look up at the raven who was standing like a vegetable in the middle of his kitchen.

"Right. Well, I made breakfast earlier, but you were still asleep, so help yourself." Another sip of his coffee, he turned his attention back to his laptop. "Sleep well?"  
Sasuke grumbled taking that as a bitter rhetorical question, the grouchy expression and darkened eyes were bound to be enough of a give away. The raven, admittedly was hungry, but the option of 'helping himself' wasn't coming naturally to Sasuke. He didn't want to move let alone hunt for food in the male's kitchen.  
Naruto unleashed a deep breath, slowly reaching to take his glasses off and place them on his laptops keyboard. The blonde felt as though he was dealing with a delicate creature like a Rabbit that would flinch and run at any sudden movement. Naruto took a slow pace from the table to the kitchen counter, his eyes occassionally wandering over to view Sasuke.  
"Since you've slept through morning I'm not making breakfast, so what do you want for lunch?"  
Sasuke tried to calm his still weary nerves to make speaking to Naruto as easy as possible. Naruto didn't move a muscle, stubbornly staring at him unblinking until he answered.

Sasuke struck Naruto as mature, but his attitude due to the situation clearly took over him. He was going to be patient with him. Try to.

"...I don't know what you have, I'll take what is given." Naruto casualy scratched his neck and glanced to his cupboards and fridge. He wasn't really a big eater when it came to cooking, he's have something small for lunch and breakfast like toast or cereal then cook properly for dinner. His mouth went crooked in thought, absentmindedly realising Sasuke was wearing the same clothes from yesterday. Not really important, his mind just took note for some reason. He sniffed and dug his hands into his pockets,"Guess we'll eat out, then."

"...Out.." The word held a bitter twist on Sasuke's tongue. His disapproval gestured as he took a few steps back, remembering images of his past clients mentioning taking him out and buying him dinner, along with unwanted events that would apparently take place after. He cringed, imagining the blond taking him to some expensive restaurant to try and butter him up.

Naruto stared at him oddly by the youngers fidgetting, but stayed casual, "A cafe if you'd like," He walked into the hallway and grabbed his coat, not willing to take no for an answer, "I have hardly anything interesting in my cupboards anyway, I like ramen, so that's what is mostly in them. Come, put on your shoes and coat, we're leaving."  
Sasuke's pride filled disobedience didn't like the sudden closure of discussion, but as memory served it surely ranked lower than having another episode like yesterdays. The raven grabbed his boots from upstairs, and slipped them on. When done he threw his coat on, making his way downstairs and stopping after to stare blankly at the blonde. Sasuke kept a certian radius from Naruto, as though any nearer and he would lose his nerve. Naruto sent a casual smile and opened the front door,

"Then let's go. I know a great place." 

* * *

This took a while. Sorry guys, life has hit me like a brick, I need to get back into writing but the passion is gone.

As you may tell it's kinda rushed, no spell checks as usual, please bare with it.

I appreciate every single review, I didn't think this would even get anywhere. There relationship will grow, I don't want it to be quick.

BTW- I know a lot of you wont like the pony tail, but picture it like Reno's from Final Fantasy 7. Spikey hair and hidden P-tail.


End file.
